


unravel

by heatheninhiding



Series: eboys oneshots [13]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bottom George, Fluff, M/M, OT4, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:49:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26780932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heatheninhiding/pseuds/heatheninhiding
Summary: ot4/george-centric smut lolz
Relationships: George Andrew/Alex Elmslie, George Andrew/James Marriott, George Andrew/Will Lenney
Series: eboys oneshots [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1827814
Comments: 22
Kudos: 74





	unravel

it's difficult, sometimes - being who he is. he knows he's lucky compared to others his age, of course; not many people can boast a successful youtube channel and a fairly steady income flowing in during their early 20s. but,  _ still. _

george is just too quiet, reluctant to let just anyone break down the walls he's successfully managed to build up. if there's anyone who deserves a glimpse into the mess that is his mind, it's alex, and will, and james.

they know him better than anyone does, probably better than anyone else ever will. they never need many words to understand how he's feeling and what he needs.

sometimes, all it takes is crawling into someone's lap, nosing at their jaw and hoping they get the message. it's a fool-proof method, and it's never once failed him.

just like today. he'd woken up more anxious than usual, chest tight and filled with unspoken dread. alex definitely noticed, he always does. that's probably why he can hear them all in the living room right now, combined voices carrying throughout the flat. for him.

so, it isn't unsurprising at all when george emerges from his room, clad in an oversized t-shirt as he clambers into alex's lap. alex just smiles, arms immediately wrapping themselves around him and squeezing.

"you feeling okay?"

george hums. "am now."

"that's good to hear." he kisses his mouth, then his cheek, his lips leaving a blush in their wake.

"you can choose - who gets there first. yeah?" alex purses his lips, smile hidden, like he knows what george's answer will be. maybe george is just too predictable.

"you," he mumbles, and alex grins while the other two roll their eyes at the two of them.

alex's hands grip his thighs as they kiss, pulling him closer. his head spins, every nerve ending in his body lit up.

alex pulls away, mouths along his jaw. “you’re gonna open yourself up for us, aren’t you? like the good boy we know you can be.”

george nods, eyes watering. he briefly looks up - glances at will, and then james, both of whom are looking straight at him. the air isn't tense, none of the anxiety that george had woken up feeling in his chest is there anymore. it's all gone. he feels safe here, the look in their eyes - soft and reassuring - grounds him.

he looks back at alex, noting his own soft expression. he lets it settle over him, the warmth and the fuzziness that comes with feeling loved.

he’s two fingers deep when alex uses his own hands to spread him apart, one on each cheek as george fucks himself. it makes his face burn - knowing he's being watched by 3 pairs of eyes. he would hate it, usually. but, right now, in this specific context, it feels almost addicting. a thrill that he could definitely see himself getting used to, running up and down his spine and making his insides feel like mush.

"are you ready? just one more, yeah?" alex speaks quietly, as if it's just the two of them, alone. like nothing else in the world matters except for george's weight in his lap.

"i'm - mhmmm, yeah, feels good," he hasn't really answered the question properly, but his mind is a little all over the place, in his defense.

he feels alex's hand brush against his own, questioning eyes holding his. he lets a shuddering breath leave his mouth, nodding. then, one of alex's fingers is sliding in next to both of george's, fucking into him. his other hand stays on his hip, thumb rubbing soothing circles into the skin.

"i'm, i'm ready now, al,  _ please _ ," he whines. he remembers cringing a bit the first time they did this, the first time he allowed that begging tone to creep into his voice; he'd expected them all to laugh at him for some reason, at how needy and pathetic he is, but none of them did.

he pulls his own fingers out and feels alex do the same, and then alex's cock is right there, about to start inching inside him. someone - will - chucks a condom at alex, who barely catches it, sending a menacing glare in will's direction. james laughs, and george joins in.

then, soon enough, he's got everyone's undivided attention again - all eyes on him as he sinks down onto alex's cock, breath shaky and nails digging into his shoulders. it's nothing like his fingers, a stretch that george never anticipates.

alex talks him through it, sweet praises pressed into his collarbone. there's an  _ i love you  _ in there somewhere, and it makes george clench around him.

he likes this - being on top, almost chest to chest as he inches deeper and deeper inside of him.

"he's really takin' it, huh," will.

"yeah, so fuckin' good."

they're talking about him like he isn't there, and he shouldn't like it nearly as much as he does. he likes it almost as much as he likes the idea of being passed around by all his mates, used and milked for all he's worth. but there's something about the way alex keeps on reiterating how much of a  _ good boy  _ he's being for him, for  _ all _ of them, that makes him glad that he isn't really being used. they aren't gonna throw him to the side after this.

he's close, bouncing on alex's lap. he can feel it coming, and he tries to say something, tries to let alex know but it's caught in his throat and before he can choke it out it's already happened. he comes, and it's all over alex's shirt that he hadn't taken off (and well, he has to, now). he clenches down hard, head thrown back. he's taken alex with him, and he can feel it even through the condom.

alex kisses him again, hard and deep and soul-fulfilling. he's pulled out, and george gets up so that he can get rid of the condom.

will is leant back against the couch, the pupils of his eyes blown out, and he gestures for george to get on his knees in front of him.

his legs are still shaking from how hard he came, barely minutes earlier. he has to practically wobble over to him. he settles in between will's spread legs, watching as he pulls himself out of his boxers.

“you’re bein' well taken care of, aren’t ya?" he hums.

george just nods. will could've said absolutely anything and he'd have nodded. he's completely under the spell now; just desperately wants to please everyone. be the good boy they know he can be, just like alex had told him before.

"you deserve it, though, don't you," he grins, and george nods again, bites back his own grin.

will is more long than thick, so it’s easy enough fitting him inside his mouth but much harder to deepthroat. he always tries anyway, gagging a little but keeping it up nonetheless. will doesn't seem to mind, hand at the back of his head, fingers threading through his curly mop of hair, gentle but firm. he's whispering praises through gritted teeth, eyes fighting to stay open and glued to george as he sucks him off.

he loves the attention - but only when it's from the three of them. and it's currently all he's getting. he's the centre of the universe right now. the centre of  _ their  _ universe, at least.

the hand that isn't at the base of will's cock is wrapped around himself now, slick as he jerks himself off at the same rhythm that will is fucking into his mouth at. he's close again, miraculously so. all of it is just too much; will's hands pushing him down further, will's eyes and the way he won't take them off him, will's cock, heavy on his tongue, grating at the back of his throat. he's so, so close.

he comes just after will does. he swallows it all down despite the bitter taste, gasping as he comes into his fist.

the world spins, bright colours exploding behind his eyelids. he's knackered, bones aching. but - most importantly - he's satisfied. content.

before he knows it, he's being pulled into someone's lap again - noticeably not alex's, this time. no, much bigger than alex. it's james, his characteristically soft but firm grip around him and his gentle, calming tone in his ear. "you've been so good tonight," he murmurs. "you think you can come one more time? for me?" one hand stays around his waist, the other wrapping around his now soft cock.

george shudders, nodding and leaning further into james' embrace. then he's being jerked off slowly by james' large hand that dwarfs him in every way. he's so, so sensitive, the touch is almost verging on painful. but he'd rather die than make him stop.

james kisses his neck, just the way he likes. they all listen to him, paying attention to all the little things he says. it’s easy, he supposes, considering he doesn’t really say much in general, so the things he does say are bound to stick. but, still, it makes him feel warm inside, knowing they all care, knowing they all want to please him, make him feel good.

that's what almost brings him over the edge for the third time - james' mouth on his neck, his hand around his cock and the reminder that he's loved, no matter how awful he might wake up feeling some days. the third time isn't as overpowering as the first and second times were, but he still feels like he's floating, body juddering against james' as he strokes him through it, calling him a  _ good boy, _ the best boy.  _ their  _ boy.

it feels like it's been ages, when he finally regains consciousness, though it's definitely only been a few minutes.

james is cleaning him up, wet towel in between his legs and a big, comforting smile on his face. he can hear alex and will squabbling distantly in the kitchen, something about tea and which one of them knows better about how exactly george likes his.

he smiles, leaning back and letting his eyes fall shut. they'll take care of him, like they always do.

**Author's Note:**

> 👉🏻👈🏻


End file.
